


Original costumes

by rachyxxx



Series: Traditions [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloweenstuck, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachyxxx/pseuds/rachyxxx
Summary: Some girlfriends getting ready for Halloween





	

"Really Jade? A werewolf? Again?" You roll your eyes at your girlfriend as you continue sewing your outfit. "Every year, and you only do it because of the dog ears."

Jade pouts at you and mumbles "Werewolves are cool." Before making a noise that could only be described as a balloon deflating as she drops with a thud to the couch. "You never complain that Rose has been a witch two years in a row!"

"Yes well that's because she's at least trying to change parts of her costume." You smirk and know you've won this round.

"Yeah well... Well... Fine! Miss vampire! Like that's original!" You chuckle at how flushed she's become and she sticks her tongue out at you, so you use your superior speed to jump up and sit on her lap. 

You plant a small, soft kiss on her lips to do away with that pouting, and when that doesn't work you do what you have been assured is called 'tickling' and isn't actually brutal psychological warfare. She's howling with laughter and squirming, trying to get away but you persist until she shouts, breathless. "Okay! Okay! Stop!" She wipes tears from her eyes and every word is punctuated by giggles. "You win! You can be a vampire and Rose can be a witch again, but I'm still going as a werewolf!" Your frown, making sure it's as exaggerated as possibly, and she relents, at least a little. "Fine! I'll change my outfit. But I'm still being a werewolf."

You grin, all fangs and teeth, and ruffle her terribly tangled (how was her hair so knotty already?! You'd brushed it for at least an hour this morning) hair. "Excellent!" You stand up and walk back over to your costume, getting back to sewing the finishing touches on your outfit.

Jade stands up and walks towards you, wordlessly beginning to run her hands through your hair in a way that releases what is basically a purr from your chest. Best moirail ever.

"Well this looks cosy."

You beam as you recognise the familiar voice. "We weren't going to wait forever for you to get here. I have to make my outfit perfect."

She shakes her head and walks towards you, purposefully taking her time and making sure you can both see every aspect of her outfit as she does an adorable spin, her skirt billowing around her. "So? Thoughts?"

You stand up and plant a strong, passionate kiss on her lips. She's breathless as you smirk and say. "Cutest witch ever, Rose."

Jade is beaming as she makes her way over to you and you wrap your arms around your girlfriends, kissing them both on the head. "You are both the cutest girlfriends in every universe. Cutest witch." A hair ruffle here. "And cutest werewolf." Another hair ruffle.

Rose smiles and pulls three almost identical orange spheres from her sylladex, and Jade grins, clapping and laughing. "Pumpkins! Pumpkins! Oh my God Rose!" Jade tackles Rose and plants kisses on her forehead, nose, cheeks, just all over her face.

You're a little confused but you don't think you've ever seen Jade smile so wide and genuinely so you just smile at them, thinking about how lucky you are to have such amazing girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunch of gay nerds that are terrible at thinking up new Halloween costumes and are also in love. Happy Halloween <3


End file.
